


Enough's Enough

by ShockSurprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hq, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP getting seriously injured due to a Person B’s negligence, or just a temporary lapse in judgement. How does Person A deal with the knowledge that they put their loved one in danger? Does Person B harbour any resentment for the situation? What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough's Enough

     "Fucking dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama shouts. 

      "I said i was sorry okay! It was totally my fault tha it hit you but enoughs enough. I feel bad enough!" Hinata shouts back.

      "Okay you two. Like Hinata said, enoughs enough. Cut it out,"Suga said calmly. "Its not your fault you spiked a ball on to Kageyamas face by accident It was by accident correct?"

      "Of course it was by accident!" Hinata says, dumbfounded.

      "Hey i think the bleeding stopped," Kageyama quietly says amongst the shouting. He tilts his head down to find that the bleeding from him nose had finally stopped after a good 15 minutes. "Course it wouldn't be bleeding if dumbass could controlhis damn spikes...." He muttered at the end.

     " DROP IT YOU TO. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH." Sawamura shouted. "You two have been at each others necks for the past 15 minute. Enough. Is. Enough." 

      " Jeez, you two act like an old married couple," Tanaka says trying to lighten the subject.

      "WE DO NOT," Hinata and Kageyama yell back in unison.

      "oH MY GOSH THEY TOTALLY DO, WOULDNT YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Noya yells jumping up on to Tanakas back.

      " Okay, enough everyone. Stop. Get back to practice!" Suga says sternly.

      " But our side is down a setter," Ashahi says quietly from the back.

      "Nah, im fine. Lets do this." Kageyama says standing up going to throw away the bloody tissues.

~~~

      "Are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asks for the 5th time walking home that night.

      " Dumbass, i said i was fine okay? I'm fine. Its all good," Kageyama says rising his voice.

      All of a sudden Hinata stops mid stride. 

      "What are you doing?" Kageyama asks.

      "I'm so sorry i spiked a ball into your face," Hinata yells running toward Kageyama and embracing him in a hug.

      It had never occurred to Kageyama that Hinata would have been this broken up about this. Stuff like this happened all the time. A spike to the face here, a push, and a shove there. It was whatever. It wasnt that big of a deal. But Hinata thought otherwise.

      "I'm so sorry. I thought that I had broken your nose and messed you face up forever,": Hinata sobbed into Kageyamas jacket.

      " Hey, but you didn't. You clearly weren't really trying to hurt me. Cause otherwise it would have been broken, right?" Kageyama says awkwardly rubbing Hinata's back lightly.

      " Next time i will break your nose!" Hinata says laughing though his tears.

      " Not so fast dumbass. Break my nose and i will break you entirely." Kageyama says.

      Hinata finally pulled back from Kageyama and they be gan walking again in the cold night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, thanks for reading and stuff!!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
